1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an attachment device for an automotive creeper and mechanics chair using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an attachment device that is adapted to be used with existing automotive creepers, and a mechanics chair that is designed to be used with the attachment device.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Mechanics often use creepers to service the undercarriage of vehicles. Some sort of light source must be used. Mechanics are often working in tight spaces and may need to hold a light while holding other tools. If lights with cords are used, the cords may get in the way and get caught on the creeper wheels. This repair process often makes it hard to shine light on the spot needed to complete the repair. The same problem of light applies to the mechanics chair. Also, the typical mechanics chair is very easy to tip over backwards.
In addition, conventional creepers are designed to have a standard length, which does not comfortably accommodate all individuals that use them. In particular, relatively tall individuals are normally uncomfortable when using a conventional creeper because their head and neck area are disposed well beyond the head end of the creeper when laying thereon. As a result, taller individuals often experience neck fatigue and discomfort, especially when utilizing a conventional creeper for an extended period of time.
Therefore, what is needed is an attachment device that can be quickly and easily attached to automotive creepers of varying size so that accessories, such as a headrest and/or lights, may be simply attached thereto. Moreover, an attachment device is needed that is capable of increasing the user comfort associated with automotive creepers, particularly for individuals having a taller stature. Furthermore, there is a need for a mechanics chair, which does not easily tip over, and provides increased back and neck support during use so that user fatigue and discomfort can be minimized during vehicle repairs.